bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who - The Ark in Space
Doctor Who - The Ark in Space is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 5th June 1989, and then re-released in 5th April 1994 by BBC Enterprises Ltd. Description In this feature-length space adventure, the Doctor, Harry and Sarah accidentally arrive on an artificial satellite where the survivors of Earth lie in cryogenic suspension waiting to begin a new life. But the Doctor soon discovers that there has been a sinister intrusion... A gigantic insect has infiltrated the human ark. It is dead but when it was queen of the Wirrn, sworn enemies of the Earth - and her egg sac was full. Something is terribly wrong and when the crew begin to awake it soon becomes clear that some of them are not entirely what they seem... The Doctor must find out how to destroy the Wirrn larvae before they absorb the last of the human race and become an invincible swarm. But this involves a desperate gamble with his own life - a gamble he must take if he is to save mankind. Credits Trailers and info Original 1989 release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" 1994 Re-release # The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". # A slide showing 2 Doctor Who "Doctor Who - The Day of the Daleks (VHS)" and "Doctor Who - Pyramids of Mars (VHS)". Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:Doctor Who Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Sci-Fi Videos by BBC Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987